


Don't touch my kid

by LinusOcean



Category: Ocean eleven
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt Linus Caldwell, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusOcean/pseuds/LinusOcean
Summary: Something goes wrong in a job and Danny and Linus are captured. Tess has to go and save their necks literally.Or where Danny and Tess Ocean are more Linus parents than his own parents.
Relationships: Linus Caldwell & Danny Ocean, Linus Caldwell/Danny Ocean/Rusty Ryan, Linus Caldwell/Danny Ocean/Tess Ocean, Linus Caldwell/Rusty Ryan
Kudos: 10





	Don't touch my kid

And as always nothing went exactly as planned. The normal thing was that at most they lost a wad of bills or two, they would raise an alarm at the last moment and have to leave in a hurry or at most some of them would get a little scratch. But no, currently Danny Ocean and one of his mates were being almost dragged from the main hall of an casino in Los Angeles to a secluded room where he was pretty sure no one would hear them scream. Ocean looked at Linus by his side, making sure his younger friend was okay. Caldwell seemed only frustrated, but unhinged. At least they kept the little headphones in their ears, which meant others were listening to everything. That means hope is not lost, even when there are two walking buildings pushing them to strength faster than their own feet can walk. They finally arrive at a room they enter through a couple of large wooden doors, the two guards push them into a couple of chairs and tie their wrists to the armrests. Danny gives Linus a look of recognition, who is now sitting right in front of him.

\- What a piece of shit... - Linus complains in a whisper, Danny laughs a little because even if they're fucked up, he can see the funny of the situation. And let's face it, seeing Linus Caldwell frustrated is one of his favorite pastimes. Then a suited man enters with an elegant air and with the face of a smug asshole. He looks over his shoulder and then looks approvingly at his two gorillas who now stand by the door. Then he crouchs next to Danny, watches him for a few moments and winces like he's in a museum and not in front of the guy who just stole half of his safe box. - What exactly are you looking at? - Danny asks a little upset because the guy's practically invading his personal space. The man smiles and joins, now looking at Linus who gives him a poker face. So the man walks a little and Danny was felling nervous because the man was acting like he was interesting. He didn't have to know him to know this guy was a smug ass. And finally the whitened man spoke - You walk into my casino, sneak into my private facilities and steal from me. You think that's manners? - He ask and Danny has to force himself not to roll his eyes. - Well that's or job. Right Linus? - Ocean comment quietly. - Kinda - Linus just answered. Danny and caldwell's quiet seems to annoy the guy, because his frown is frowning and he seems to have lost all his patience.

-Where they are?- The suited man asked. - Where is what? - Danny Ocean is a bit confused, what is he talking about, the money maybe. - Your mans - The tall guy in the suit adds. Okay, that took Danny a little by surprise. But it wouldn't do much really, it's not like he's going to tell him where his boys were. In fact, he could hear Rusty telling him by the headset not to say anything and that they were almost out. In that case he wouldn't say anything, even though he didn't really plan to say anything. - Here he is - Danny adds pointing to Linus with his head. And Linus gives one of his pretty half smiles. - And you want ne to belive that only you and this kid steal all my money?- The guy looked a little offended. Actually Danny expected him to be as dumb as he looked. Danny shrugs. - I will ask you just one more time. Where are they? - The suited guy asked again. There's Rusty in his ear telling him they're already out. Rusty also claims that he will find a way to get them out as soon as he can. That's really comforting, Danny's pretty sure they'll get beat up if they don't get out of here soon.

\- Actually? I don't really know - Dani comments. And it's not entirely false because he don't really know their exact positions. The man seems desperate at all and winces before saying "fine" then makes a sign at his guards and one of them approaches behind Linus. Ocean follows his movements without knowing exactly what's going on until he sees a cord or something in the hands of the guard. His mind takes a while to process what's going to happen but he's trying to jump out of his chair as soon as he realizes it. However, handcuffs keep him in place. Then the guard has wrapped the rope around Caldwell's neck with a quick movement and is pulling back. Linus moves in his place when the cord presses against his throat and pulls his tightly tied hands trying to release and get some ir. Danny can see perfectly from his position as his younger friend struggles to find oxygen, an oxygen that is not reaching his lungs at all.  
Now he understands why he's been put right in front of him. - Stop! - Ocean almost scream, and somehow the guard stops and let Linus breath. The kid took air as if it were the most precious thing of his life and coughed up a little, lowering his head when the rope stops pulling him. Danny looks for Linus' gaze trying to make sure he's okay, the boy nods to reassure him.

\- Are you going to talk now? - The guy in the suit asked again. Danny is pretty tired of his shit. - We don't know - This time is Linus, maybe because he knows that Danny will feel guilty if he gets strangled again. So if he gets, it will be his own fault. The smug guy rolls his eyes and denies bored. He makes a sign again and again Caldwell has a cord around his throat. This time he doesn't take it by surprise, so he stays stiller and just tries to make his agony less annoying. However Danny can't stay there and just watch him drown while listening to him make choking sounds. - Don't touch my Kid you asshole! Leave him alone! - Ocean screams, he knows that guy will not kill Linus because that's murder and he is not that stupid, but even knowing that, he is torturing his kid, and Linus didn't deserve to suffer. But all he got is the man's laugh and ordering his guard not to let him go, even when Linus is switching from red from effort to choking blue. - Leave him! - Danny screams again, he is trying to show the man that really didn't know where the other are. But it is for nothing. Linus' hands move unconsciously pulling his retainers as he desperately tries to quell his agony, Ocean knows that it will leave marks on his wrists just as the cord will leave a mark on his neck. Then you can see a tear slipping down Linus' cheek and understand that his body is beginning to succumb to lack of oxygen. If they keeps like this he'll be killed. - You are going to kill him, stop! He's just twenty two! - Now Danny Ocean is scared, he's watching Linus fight for his life and be slowly hanged to death right in front of his eyes.The next time he screams for them to stop, the doors behind Caldwell open. Tess appears at the other side of the door, she looks amazing as always at now is looking at the suited guy like she knew him. - Edgar what are you exactly doing with my ex husband and my son? - She ask with authority and as soon she said that the guard stops strangling Linus. Linus coughs weakly as the air returns to his lungs. - I didn't know he was your son, Elizabeth - Edgar adds and he looks pretty scared. Wait, Elizabeth? Who the hell is Elizabeth? - Go... Now! - Tess almost scream sn and the three guys run out of the room. Then Tess moves up to them, walking on shiny high black heels and wearing a beautiful cream dress. - How do you always end up in this mess? - Tess asks Danny looking at him until he's next to Linus. He crouchs to the child's side and hollows out his cheek fondly. - you're okay, honey? - She asks with love in her voice, and Linus nods faintly even trying to get the air back. Although he gives a loving and grateful smile to the woman. Tess unleashes Caldwell and turns to unleash Danny. - the next time you get into a mess like that, no getting little Linus in too, capito? —She adds carefully but talking very seriously. - How did you do that? And why did he call you Elizabeth? - Danny is pretty confused. - I have my secrets too - Tess comment. Then the two are walking towards Linus, helping him stand up and walk outside the casino next to them because he seems too tired and confused to go out on his own foot. They'll take care of him later.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll do a second part where Rusty takes care of Linus, but I'll do it in a new job because that's going to look like a side plot.  
> Okay this is my second work here and I'm already getting a little more familiar with the page. Again I apologize if there's anything wrong, english isn't my native language and I'm still a little wrong. Thank you so much for reading and have a good day.


End file.
